great_teacher_onizuka_gtofandomcom-20200213-history
Anko Uehara
She is a student of the Holy Forest Academy and attends class 3-4. Appearance She is one of the few girls with long as well as strong enough to fight a guy, she herself stated that she had to grow up having to beat up a few guys. She is one of the few characters with long hair History She is the daughter of the PTA president (a notorious Parent Teacher Association) .She is not the only child, she also has an older brother although nothing much so far about him has been revealed. Her hatred towards weak boys or the imaginary wall that usually separates her from a guy was caused by the injusticies she duffered ta her older brother's hand. At that time Anko was a very young child, probably around 5years, while her brother around 9/10 years old. Her brother did not seem to care very much of the age difference or the fact that she was her younger sister, instead this seemed to fuel him more in his childish hatred that he made Anko go through. He went as far as destroying Anko's doll although she had not done anything to deserve such threatment, this really made her wonder if he brother hated her. Personality She is the classic case of the "spoilt brat" having been brought up in a high class family. She does not mind making other people suffer if it allows her to reach her goal, as showed when she bullied Noboru in order to stop him from getting any closer to Onizuka and aid him. She is quite confident and says that she is for the wild type, such as Brad Pitt. However she is still a girl and when offended deeply she is prone to cry as showed when Onizuka wrote on her butt. However as the manga progresses Anko seems to drop this kind of attitude, especially when Noboru is around which causes her to feel embarassed and makes her face go red, this allowed her to show her sensitive as well as insicure side as she tried countless times to reveal Noboru the way she feels about him being scared of being rejected by him. Relationships Onizuka Anko is one of the first who tries to get Onizuka fired and actually getting just a few steps away from suceeding in that. When Onizuka finds out that Noboru was bullied by Anko's trio he states that no one should be bullied in school and whoever perform such an act should be bullied. He therefore sets up a plan in order to get revenge for Noboru with Noboru. Anko targeted Noboru a second time (though in the manga she is seen bullying Noboru only once meaning that there is no ruling out that there might have been other occasions in which it occured) because she had seen him in a good mood since Onizuka took class 3-4 homeroom teacher position and deducing that it was because of him, she beated Noboru, got him undress, took picture of him and made him swear that he would not tag along with Onizuka anymore or else his pictures would be distributed throught the city. While Anko was celebrating at a karaoke of how they threted Noboru Onizuka got in their room, tied them up and pulled off their skirts and underwear leaving their butts completely naked (in the anime he left their underwear on). Afterwards he wrote apologetic words and made Kikuchi take pictures of them. Eventually however, after failing to get Onizuka fired due to Kikuchi and Noboru's hard work she was given a life lesson by Onizuka who told her that she should not incriminate anyone else from herself for what happened. Since then Anko has been giving her verbal support to anyone who wanted to harm Onizuka but has not acted aganst him. Eventually she gets close enough to Onizuka to offer him a billion yen in order to save him from getting fired another time, although he utter;ly rejectes the money. She is then avised by Onizuka about waht she shiuld regarding the feelings that she has for Noboru, and although Anko at first tries to deny them, Onizuka eventually manages to get her to admit it, thsi really helped Anko as she was spiritually able to progress since then and develop whats he felt for Noboru. Noboru At the start she bullied Noboru non-stop since she vviewed him as a weak person and student, this was particularly because Anko detests weak people. Eventually Onizuka finds out what's going on and takes out revenge for Noboru allowing the latter to co-operate with him. This then makes Anko think that he is a cowards as he relies on the homroom teacher. However things dramatically change during the Okinawa trip as After falling off a cliff, she is saved by a fearless Noboru who even puts his life on the line for her. this make her realize that Noboru might have been something else than the weak boy she always thought he was. When she finaly starts to understand that she has feeling for him however she is shoked and tries to deny them as people would laugh at her if they knew she liked Noboru. Thanks to Onizuka's help however she is able to cross over this barrier and admit to herself that she is infatuated with the boy, so much that she would be ready to fight for his pride. The love she feels for Noboru however is puts her into a hard situation, as a girl like her, with her reputation and beuty would be able of getting a boy a lot more attractive and cool than Noboru, thsi was particularly seen in the summer festival held at their city. Her difficulties are noticed when she meets her childhood friend Rinka and her boyfriend Mah who laugh at Noboru for not being at Anko's level. However Noboru's confidence and strong character allowed them to prove to Rinka and Mah that Noboru is more than waht he looks, allowing Anko to finally aknowledge him. Other classmates She seems ro be respect fairly well among the class, due to he reputation and family. Family At first she did not seem to really treasure the bond taht she shared wit ther mother, this gave her a reason to use her at her own benefits and showing her a totally fake side of her, leading her mother to think thats he was a dutiful daughter Peculiarities * Manga and Anime differencies * In the Anime Anko stated that she had family problems, however this in the manga was not true. * In the manga Anko has a Diner Club International card (which expired in April 1999), in the anime she has a totally different card. *In the manga she was never caught while shopping for love items in Okinawa by Fukuroda-sensei. * Quotes *